A Touch of Love
by Ooo Crickey
Summary: Gwen/Morgana Pairing- What would happen if Gwen couldn't pull herself back this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin or any of its characters, wouldn't mind to borrow a couple though =P!**

_A/N- This is a Morgana/Gwen Pairing, so to those that this is likely to offend please follow these instructions;_

**1) Close your eyes tightly**

**2)Press return once, and….**

**3) Read the description more carefully next time =P.**

_This is my Merlin fanfiction, so tips and pointers will be gratefully received =). _**Loves xxx**

A Touch of Love

Morgana sighed happily in her sleep; something that did not escape the keen eye of Gwen, how long had she sat here on the bed just listening to her breathing? She knew it was wrong, if anyone found out about this she would be kicked out of the kingdom at the very least. She couldn't bear to even contemplate not being able to see the woman who made her life complete everyday, unable to run her hands through Morgana's soft locks every morning and hold her in warming arms when the nightmare's stuck.

Gwen shivers slightly in the cool midnight air, silently cursing herself for not putting her nightgown on over her sleeping shirt that came to the middle of thighs before she came to check upon her lady. Her bare feet where becoming numb on the icy floor, feeling daring Gwen moved from her position on the chair onto the unoccupied side of Morgana's inviting bed.

A mighty yawn escaped from Gwen and she knew she was in trouble, her eye lids where already drooping and a gargantuan effort was being needed to wrench them back open again. She shouldn't be too surprised really; with a 13-hour day of working none stop to make things perfect for her lady and nigh on 5 hours watching her sleep will exhaust even the best of people.

She had lay down next to Morgana before she had realised what she was doing, her head had barely touched the pillow when she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep….

Morgana awoke when a draft of wind blew a stand of hair into her face making it tickle. She pried her heavy eyelids open to remove the offending hair and return back to sleep, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly. She lazily tried to reach up and brush back the hair with her left hand but realised that she couldn't move it. Then the sensations began to hit her, the wonderful warms seeping into her front, the soft skin against her arms, the delicious aroma that temps her every day; Gwen lay in her arms, this has to be a dream. Unable to resist the urge she nestles her face in Gwen's neck and takes in a deep breath, wanting to capture this moment forever.

Morgana freezes when she feels Gwen squirm in her sleep and is rewarded when Gwen turns over and nestles her head under her chin. She smiles to herself and presses a tender kiss onto Gwen's forehead. Gwen nuzzles her head against Morgana's neck in response and throws a leg over her lady's.

Morgana groaned a breathy response as Gwen's perfectly smooth thigh caressed the bare skin of her own legs, her hips bucked uncontrollably. A low keening growl could not be stooped from Morgana when she found Gwen grinding her damp centre again her fevered skin, she felt as though her heart was going to explode when she heard her name fall from her maids lips in the most erotic sigh. That's when Gwen's eyes began to flutter as she awoke….

Gwen awoke to the feeling of complete arousal, her panties where soaking and her nipples where taut, in a confusing instant she realised that her mattress seemed to be breathing, Morgana's scent was everywhere and she can't remember getting back to her room last night. Like a lighting bolt she recalled exactly how she ended up in her lady's bed and froze, with terror in her heart she glanced up hoping Morgana was still asleep and she could slip away with her noticing. Her rich brown eyes met Morgana's blue gaze, but they where not the cool clue she was used to but a much deeper shade, like the wild fearsome blue of an ocean storm. Gwen took a startled breath and tried to back away, tears already forming in her eyes, she has disgraced herself. She doesn't get very far….

Morgana watched the emotions fly through Gwen's gorgeous brown eyes, before Gwen had reached the end of the bed Morgana had sat bolt upright, grasped Gwen's shirt by the lapels (inadvertently ripping the buttons away as she did) and pulled her back onto the bed. In one swift movement she wrestled Gwen onto her back and straddled those wonderful hips. Her breasts are heaving under her shirt and her breath is coming in breathy gasps. Gwen begins to stutter, "My lady, i…i..i am so sorry about this, i..i don't know what came over me, please just let me go, I cannot bear to see your hatred of me, let me end this myself, I cannot live with what I have done!"

Morgana silences her with a swift slap across Gwen's flaming cheeks; she gasps in surprise, giving Morgana her opening. Not being one to miss an opportunity Morgana swoops down and captures Gwen's bottom lip with her teeth, nibbling lustfully on it before caressing Gwen's lips with her own.

Gwen gasped in total shock when she felt her lady's teeth sink into her bottom lip, even more so when her lips are found by the woman she loves, "Morgana?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Merlin or any of its marvelous characters but they agreed to be borrowed again for this next instalment of smut...**

I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get typed up and uploaded, my A levels are finally over and done with so I be finally in shape to get some good ol' typin' done.

Also thank you **Larelles **for reminding me that I needed to continue this story =D.

_Gwen gasped in total shock when she felt her lady's teeth sink into her bottom lip, even more so when her lips are found by the woman she loves, "Morgana?"_

The only response to her exclamation was a primal growl as her lady tasted the skin on her neck and apparently liked it. Gwen's breath caught in her throat as Morgana worked her way down the quivering skin, she reluctantly stopped when she got near the heaving cleavage of her handmaid. Like a cobra rearing up to attack Morgana sat back on Gwen's hips and looked directly into her eyes. "Gwen, you hurt yourself in any way and you will find me doing to the same thing, I'm fairly sure that's not what you want to happen", Gwen looked horror struck and shook her head, "Now tell me, how is it you became my blanket last night?" Humour made her eyes sparkle.

Gwen's cheeks darkened visibly, "I errr... well you see... I urmm came to check on you, to see if you wanted a glass of water or... orrr... or if the fire need more logs....", her speech was disjointed due to her trying to come up with an excuse and the arousal still pulsating through her lithe form, "anddd ermm you seemed to be having one of your nightmares soo ermmm I errrrr came closer to see if I should wake you up then urmm I must have fallen asleep....". Morgana smiled like a predator playing with its food which caused Gwen to tremble beneath her, "If you wanted to share my bed Gwen you needed only to ask, you are so much warmer than my blankets." It could have been taken for a fairly innocent statement if it wasn't coupled with a delicate hand running up the inside of Gwen's thigh towards the real source of heat.

Something in Gwen snapped, her eyes darkened further and became focused, her hands where suddenly wrapped possessively around Morgana's hips pulled her tightly into her heat. Morgana didn't even try to suppress the moan that ripped through her lips. Gwen sat up straight then ran her hands from her ladies hips up her sides, obviously paying special attention to her chest before coming to rest on her shoulder blades. Her tender lips all but savaged Morgana's throat as she released years of pent up emotions on a most willing target.

Morgana would have been lying if she said that she wasn't slightly scared by this change in her handmaidens usually placid if not shy personality but she would also be lying if she claimed she didn't like it.

Her mind fogged up with arousal as her lips where claimed by Gwen's, her body was taken over by instinct as she battled with her lips for dominance. In a rush of adrenaline Gwen flipped Morgana over and pinned her glorious body to the bed. Between the two of them they managed to expose a delightfully sinful amount of flesh. The skin to skin contact only fuelling the fire of their combined arousal.

Gwen nipped the tender skin of her ladies neck as she slipped a finger into the place Morgana needed it most. Morgana's spine arched as a gasp exploded from deep within her. Gwen was beyond thought now as she let her hands and mouth roam where she wanted, eliciting animalistic grunts and groans from Morgana who in a short space of time came apart on her maids tongue. She let Gwen's name rip from her throat as she trembled in ecstasy.

Morgana slumped back onto the bed in the aftermath of her orgasm, the blissful feeling of contentment spreading through her veins, Gwen peppered her face with soft kisses making her smile, but not as much as when Gwen uttered the words, "I love you Morgana, it's not worth much but my heart belongs to you, do with it what you want."

It was Morgana's turn to take control as she took Gwen into her arms and whispered into her ear, "You have no idea how many nights I've dreamed of you saying that to me". The adrenaline had gone out of both their systems as Morgana descended on her maid, "I'm going to show you how much I love you".


End file.
